1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved system and method for automatically providing status information related to a message recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic messaging has become an irreplaceable communication tool in our society. The two most common forms of electronic messaging are electronic mail (“e-mail”) and instant messaging.
E-mail provides for the transmission of memos and messages over a network. Within an enterprise, users can send mail to a single recipient or broadcast it to multiple users. E-mail is received and stored in a simulated mailbox in the network mail server or host computer until it is interrogated and deleted. Mail programs query the mail server periodically and notify the recipient if new mail has arrived.
Instant messaging provides for computer conferencing (i.e., a “chat session”) over the Internet between two or more people. Messages are transmitted and received in real time. As such, all parties must be online at the same time in an instant messaging session. Users typically generate a list of the names of individuals they want to instant message with, commonly referred to as a “buddy list.” When any members of the users' buddy list log on, the users are instantly notified so that they can begin an interactive chat session. AOL's Instant Messenger (“AIM”), Microsoft Network Messenger Service (“MSNMS”), ICQ and Yahoo! Messenger are well known instant messaging services.
When a message recipient is unavailable, different mechanisms exist for notifying the message sender. For example, most e-mail systems allow uses to generate an automatic message response when they will be away from home or the office for an extended period of time (e.g., “I am out of the office from January 1 until January 7; I will respond to your message when I return”). Similarly, many instant messaging systems may automatically notify message senders if a message recipient is offline. In addition, some instant messaging systems allow users to enter a personal automatic reply (e.g., “I am at Karate class”).